Fast as a Cannonball
by M.L. Shards
Summary: SmallvilleDukesofHazzard. How much do the Dukes know about Bo since he moved away and how well do Martha and Clark really know Jonathan?
1. Hazzardous Material

BEM: Yo and Hello fellow Hazzardites, My name is BEM this is Mel and we will be your hosts.

Mel: Howdy

BEM: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard, Smallville, or Cannonball Run (even though none of the actual Cannonball Run characters show up the race is being portrayed in a similar fashion to the movie... I think, I've never seen it…)

Mel: You saw the second one…with Catherine Bach.

BEM: It still made no sense.

Mel: --

BEM: Anyway I haven't watched Smallville for 2 or 3 years so I have no clue when this takes place…I'm sure if you watch Smallville you can venture a guess…

Mel: And we ignored the reunion movies…mostly, a few things show up that are similar, but mostly we just ignored them…btw.

BEM: Now on with the show…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter 1

Hazzardous Material

Jonathan Kent lazily flipped through the mail as he walked into the house.

"Anything interesting?" Martha asked as her husband pecked her on the cheek.

"Just bills and flyers," Jonathan replied as he continued to flip through it pausing as he looked at the last letter, "hello," he said raising an eyebrow and turning the letter over.

"What is it?" Martha asked trying to get a look at the letter but Jonathan just covered it with his other hand.

"Wrong address," Jonathan replied almost too quickly, "I'll go mail it."

He quickly dashed out of the house barely avoiding a collision with Clark.

"What was that about?" Clark asked as his mother began tossing a salad then quickly moving over to the oven to pull the chicken out.

"Just needs to re-mail a letter," Martha responded, "can you give me a hand with supper?"

Meanwhile Jonathan raced over to the barn and abruptly stopped. He took another look at the letter, back at the house, and then at the letter again.

"Hazzardous material," he grumbled tearing the top off the envelope causing a piece of yellow paper fall to the ground.

It's not that he didn't enjoy being a part of the Duke family, he visited them every year and would tear around in the General with Luke for old times sake, he just didn't want Martha finding out he used to be a racecar driver. He wanted a different life, on where he wasn't always running from the law and one when he could be a role model for his children…well…child.

He picked up the yellow piece of paper that had Cannonball Run written on it, he winced and then pulled out another small piece of paper.

_Bo,_

_Uncle Jessie's farm is in trouble. Dixie and General will come pick you up on June 4th for the race._

_With Love, _

_Luke and Daisy_

"I'm 51," Jonathan mumbled stuffing the invitation into his jeans pocket along with the envelope and message, he then checked his watch, "shit, today's the third."

He walked back to the house shaking his head.

"Perfect timing," smiled Martha, "supper is almost ready, Clark can you please set the table?" she paused then looked at her husband, "is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" he asked snapping his neck up "no, nothings' wrong."

"Are you sure?" Martha pressed.

"Honestly," Jonathan replied smiling warmly, "everything is fine, say did you make chocolate cake?"

"You keep away from it, it's for dessert," Martha replied patting his hand.

They ate dinner and chatted about their day like normal, but Jonathan was barely listening, how was he going to explain this to them?

"Earth to Dad," Clark called waving his hand in front of his father's face.

Jonathan's head snapped upwards, "Uh, sorry, it's been a long day."

"Penny for your thoughts," Martha stated in a sing song voice.

"I'm just thinking about the wonderful family I have," Jonathan replied squeezing Martha's hand.

"We are lucky," Martha replied.

Clark smiled, mushy moments like this always happened around supper time, so he'd pretty much shrugged it off as normal conversation, not even considering a hidden mean amongst his father's words.

"Can you pass the salad please?"

The next day (like dinner) started out normal, Martha was going to go shopping and then meet one of her friends for lunch, so she gave Clark a ride to school leaving Jonathan at the farm on his own.

Jonathan had decided the day before that Uncle Jessie's memory would always be on that farm and he (along with all the other Dukes) would do anything to keep it in the family. He grabbed a small duffle bag, stuffed it with clothes and hid it in a bush near the front of the house incase they came after Martha and/or Clark got back and he had to sneak out.

"And now I wait," he sighed pocketing his wallet and looking out the window.

To pass the time he made himself a cup of coffee and even pulled out an old photo album stuffing the Cannonball Run invitation along with the letter and envelope into the back of it. Luke, Uncle Jessie, Daisy, and Cooter had given it to him before he left Hazzard to move to Smallville. He thumbed through it, laughing at some of the pictures. There was one of him and Luke in the Hazzard jail and a small caption underneath (obviously written by Luke) read "first time we ever got arrested". Underneath it was a picture of Cooter and it read "I may be crazy but I Ain't dumb".

Jonathan laughed and turned the page to see a picture of him holding a bow and arrow, a smaller picture across from it read, "Where the outhouse used to be." Another one had Daisy and him standing beside each other at the Boar's Nest with Daisy kissing him on the cheek, there was a lip print in red lipstick underneath it that Daisy had put instead of a caption.

There we tons more pictures, a favorite of his being where he had been lying on the hood of the General Lee with Daisy sitting beside him, Luke was leaning out the driver's window, and Uncle Jessie stood proudly beside them. It had been taken just after the government had rewarded the Dukes with a new paint job for the General, underneath this one it simply read, "The Dukes of Hazzard."

He looked though the entire photo album almost doing a double take when he saw Luke and Vance standing beside each other a smiling at the camera, Cooter had taken that just after Luke returned from the NASCAR circuit along with himself (before he ended up biting their head off for complaining about the radiator).

The album brought back so many memories that he could have sworn he heard the General's familiar Dixie horn outside. Wait a minute…

"Hey Bo!" came a voice from outside.

Bo snapped out of his memory lane trip and opened the door to see the General Lee and Dixie sitting in his driveway with Luke climbing out the General's window.

"Howdy," he called back smiling as Daisy ran up to him and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"You missed your annual visit," Luke announced as Daisy let go.

"Sorry about that, something just came up," Bo replied, he wished he could really tell them why, but just couldn't, not without giving away Clark's secret.

"Before we go, can we grab a bite to eat?" Luke asked, "We didn't have breakfast."

"Sure, take a look in the fridge," Bo responded walking out towards the General while Daisy and Luke walked inside.

Daisy and Luke we shocked to see such a nice house, they assumed Bo had been living alone and were amazed to see that the house was larger than it looked from the outside.

"Wonder why he never invited us out here before," Daisy wondered, "he's got room."

Luke made a beeline to the fridge and searched through it, "He's got chocolate cake," he gasped excitedly, pulling the partially eaten cake out of the fridge.

Bo looked around the General carefully fingering the sides of the empty window area and longingly looked at the car as he through his duffle bag through the back window.

He regretted not telling Daisy and Luke about his family, but he wanted to keep his two lives separate, even though they seemed presently to be colliding. He wanted a family but he was still deep down a thrill seeker. Martha and Clark were just as clueless about his other life.

"Not like they'd believe me if I told them anyway," Bo sighed walking over to Dixie but stopping short of touching the jeep. He knew Martha owned a frying pan and if anyone could find it, Daisy could…

Luke polished off his piece of cake and downed his glass of milk before placing the dishes in the sink, Daisy followed suit.

"Great cake," Daisy remarked replacing the remainder of the cake back in the fridge, "I wonder who made it."

"Hey look," Luke said picking the red photo album off the table; it had gold lettering on it that read "The Dukes of Hazzard", "He's still got it."

"That was fun to make up," Daisy sighed as Bo returned, she carefully place the album on a nearby shelf.

"Hey guys, you almost ready?" he asked as he scribbled a small note and stuck it on the fridge with a magnet.

"Sure thing," Daisy replied as she and Luke stood up to leave, "is that your phone?"

Bo and Luke disappeared out the door apparently not hearing her.

"It could be important," she decided and picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?" Martha asked in confusion as a woman answered the phone to her house

"I'm Daisy Duke, who is this?"

"Martha," she replied scratching her head, who the heck is Daisy? "May I speak to Jonathan?"

"Sorry sugar, there isn't anyone around here with that name," Daisy replied, "maybe yah got the wrong number."

"Maybe," Martha hung up and tried again.

"Hello?" Daisy answered again as she heard the General's car horn.

"Is this Daisy?" Martha asked, she could have sworn she'd dial the right number…

"Sure is honey, what can I do for you?" Daisy asked flinging her arm up not noticing the bracelet Bo gave her for her Birthday a few years ago slide off her wrist.

"Never mind," sighed Martha hanging up and shaking her head, she was not going crazy, but she just couldn't seem to get her own phone number right…

"What took you so long?" Luke asked as Daisy came out and Bo tossed her the keys to lock up.

"Wrong number," Daisy explained hopping into Dixie, "I'll race you to the other side of Smallville."

Bo nodded as both cars sped off.

"So are we going to let her win?" Luke asked and Bo shook his head.

"She doesn't do my laundry anymore," Bo hollered, easily passing the jeep.

Luke laughed in return as the General led the way.

A little while later Clark sat with Chloe, they had a spare period and decided to spend it outside.

"You know, it's been to quiet around here," Chloe sighed, "I mean almost a week without something weird happening, that's got to be a record for Smallville."

Clark smiled and looked up to see a bright orange car fly over top of them and then speed off again, closely followed by a white jeep.

"Well…that was interesting," Chloe said slowly taking a sip from her water bottle, "either they're very southern or racist."

"I vote southern," Clark sighed as a loud "Yee-haw" came from one of the cars.

"I'm inclined to agree," Chloe added, "have you ever seen it before?"

"No, I don't think so, I'm not sure how I'd forget if I did," Clark said, "I wonder who's driving, I mean most teenagers have class right now, and if they don't they're in the study room."

"Maybe it's an adult who is a kid at heart," Chloe suggested pulling out notebook, "do you know what type of car that is? "

"Chloe, why would I know anything about cars?" Clark asked as Chloe's eyes dawned in realization, "Chloe?"

"That was…That was the General Lee!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I need to get an interview!" she began to run off but Clark grabbed her arm.

"General Lee?" he asked raising an eyebrow as Chloe turned around.

"Bo and Luke Duke's car," she replied and at Clark's confused expression she sighed, "Bo Duke, Luke Duke… Beauregard Duke? Ugh Clark! The famous NASCAR drivers!"

Clark shook his head as Chloe sat back down.

"Won every race they entered, but quit after only a year and no one has been able to get an interview since," Chloe explained impatiently.

"And that's the car he drove?" Clark asked.

"No, but that was his car that he left back in Hazzard," Chloe said, "they used to talk about it all the time," she then jogged off trying to catch up with the orange car, but Clark knew that unless she had super speed like himself, it was a lost cause.

Martha arrived home around lunch time, surprised to discover the door was locked, that normally meant Jonathan had gone to town instead of working around the farm like he normally did. Too bad, she'd wanted to tell him about the orange car she'd seen in town…

She searched around in her pockets for her set of keys and quickly pulled them out while juggling with a few grocery bags.

"Hello?" she called as the door swung open, she wasn't too surprised to see that no one was home, she then noticed the note on the fridge.

_Family Emergency be back in 2 weeks _

_Jonathan_

She began to put the groceries away but noticed a small silver object on the ground glinting in the sunlight; she picked it up and turned it over.

It was an I.D. bracelet, on the front was that strange car and a jeep, she flipped it over and on the back was an inscription…

_To Daisy,_

_No matter how far away I am I will always remember your birthday_

_With Love, Bo_

"Daisy?" Martha wondered… then remembered, "That woman on the phone…"

She pocketed the bracelet and finished putting groceries away, she then noticed dirty dishes in the sink, two glasses and two plates…one probably belonged to Jonathan, then…was the other… Daisy's?

Martha shook her head, her husband wouldn't cheat on her, she was just jumping to conclusions, she was probably an old family friend…then why did she say no one name Jonathan was here? They were obviously there at the same time…

Clark arrived home to find his mother pacing around the kitchen.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Clark asked in alarm, "Where's dad?"

"I'm not sure," Martha replied sighing, "He left a note saying he'd be back in 2 weeks, something about a family emergency, but it's not like him to be so…vague."

"You can talk to him when he gets back," Clark reassured forcing a smile, his father loved his family and would never do anything to intentionally hurt them or make Martha worry.

"Clark?" Martha asked nervously, "has your father ever mentioned anyone by the name of Daisy to you?"

Clark thought for a moment, "No, not that I can remember."

Martha nodded and sat down in a chair, "He didn't even say where he was going…"

Clark decided that the only way to get his mother out of this slump was to change the conversation topic, "Did you see the orange car in town today?"


	2. Rose is Rose

BEM: Aw thanks for the reviews guys

Mel: We really appreciate it

BEM: quietly We'd like more though

Mel: Anywho, there are a few OCs that talk in here, so if they're not in the show they belong to us

* * *

Chapter 2 (Rose is Rose) 

A few days later the Dukes arrived in California at the starting line for the Cannonball Run.

"You know this looks a lot more like a costume party than a race," Bo remarked causally leaning against the side of the General with his arms folded across his chest.

Daisy stood on the seat of Dixie looking around curiously, "Hey Luke," she called down, "You seen Coy anywhere?"

"Nope," Luke replied.

"Coy is coming?" Bo asked raising an eyebrow.

"You need a team of two," Luke explained, "you and me, Daisy, Coy, Vance and Maria."

"Maria?" Bo asked, "who's Maria?"

"That's right you haven't met her yet," Luke remarked as Daisy hopped down from Dixie onto the ground, "she and Vance have been married for quite a while now."

"How come I've never heard of her?" Bo asked as Daisy began looking around the floor of Dixie frantically.

"Coy and Vance aren't our normal topics of conversation when you come to visit," Luke pointed out, "they didn't have a big gathering, none of us were invited."

Bo nodded suddenly feeling guilty that he never invited them to his wedding, though that would have been hard to explain…

Daisy scrambled looking for her bracelet, when had she lost it? She began searching under the seat when she felt something cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" came a voice from behind her.

"Coy!" she exclaimed excitedly turning around and giving him a bear hug, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Coy smiled, "Well, I've been busy, you won't believe how hard it is to get time off."

"Oh, where do you work?" Daisy asked.

"Financial place, I'm a record clerk, it pays the bills," Coy replied shrugging.

"Hey Daisy," said Vance waving from not far away, beside him was a tall Hispanic brunette who waved as she stepped out of a black car with Black Tilly 2 painted on the side.

"Is that Maria?" Bo asked nudging Luke.

"Yeah, that's her, come on, I'll introduce you," Luke insisted grabbing Bo by the arm and dragging him over.

"Vance, Coy, Maria, how you been?" Luke asked smiling.

"Pretty good," Coy replied then looked up, "Bo? That you?"

Bo nodded and found himself being engulfed in a group hug by Vance and Coy.

"Where have you been?" Coy asked as Bo hugged him.

Bo just simply said, "around," he tried to move his hand which was currently tangled in Coy's hair which was just as long as it has been when he came to visit Hazzard with Vance. His hair was bright blond and Bo found himself suspecting that he dyed it.

Vance laughed as Bo tried to get out of their embrace by ducking causing, Coy and Vance to bump heads.

Bo took a good look at Vance whose hair reminded him of Mr. Fantastic's, a little white at the temples but other wise black, they were all older and for once not wearing the same clothes that they'd worn every other time they'd met, but all the Duke cousins were together at this race.

Maria cleared her throat and nodded her head at Vance.

"Oh, sorry, Bo this is my wife Maria, Maria this is my cousin Bo," Vance introduced.

"I've heard all about you," Maria replied smiling and shaking Bo's hand.

"I wish I could say the same," Bo sighed, "so you're racing with Vance?"

"Yeah," Maria then realized Bo didn't know anything about her, "I used to drag race in New York, that's where I grew up."

Bo nodded as Vance kissed her on the cheek.

"Any kids?" Bo asked as Vance pulled out his wallet.

"Jeremy is 11 and Ella is 13," he replied smiling handing the wallet to Bo who smiled as he saw a young boy and girl.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Bo asked thinking about how hard it had been for him to decide to come out with a son much older and a wife who was staying at home.

"They're staying with my sister," Maria explained, then smiled at Bo's concern "don't worry about us."

Bo nodded and handed the wallet back.

"Nice car you have," he remarked casually, what kind?"

Vance led him over to the car, "'73 Plymouth Barracuda, found it at a used car place, painted it black and then christened it Black Tilly 2"

"In honour of Uncle Jesse?"

"In honour of Uncle Jesse."

"Why black?"

"It was neon green before," Maria pointed out.

Bo nodded and began looking around the car curiously after convincing Maria to pop the hood. If he'd been paying attention to anything but his family or the car he would have noticed a group of young men and women watching them.

"So Rose, you think I'll win?" Dustin asked smiling at the blonde on his arm.

"Of course," she replied dreamily, "I'm going to go take a look at some of the other cars, I'll see you before the race starts," she broke away from him quickly and began examining the General.

"Dustin you shouldn't get involved with her," Harry insisted, "she's just looking for an adrenaline rush for the race, as soon as it's over she'll leave you, especially if you don't win!"

"Who are those old men?" Kylie asked gesturing over to the Dukes, "You think they're going to race?"

"Most likely," Dustin said shaking his head, "and they'll lose miserably to me and my Rose."

"Rose is going to leave you," Harry repeated as he watched her duck her head into the bright orange car.

"This is nice," Rose noted looking at the General's interior, "doors are welded shut," she remarked, "must be a real racing car."

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind her causing her to snap her head up, whacking her head on the top of the window area.

"Ouch," she remarked turning to face the speaker, "you could have given me a bit more warning."

"Sorry, but what are you doing?" Bo asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Looking at the car," she replied then smiled, "you're Bo Duke, aren't you?"

Bo nodded.

"You know my Dad was a huge NASCAR fan and would talk about you to my Mom, she had a major crush on you after she saw your picture," Rose said then stopped, "is this your car?"

"It's the one I'll be driving,"

"You know most Cannonballers get arrested," Rose remarked as casually as she could, "You ever had to outrun a police car?"

"All the time, I normally end up making them crash" Bo responded then realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Rose's eyes lit up, this guy could drive faster than Dustin and had an idea how to stay out of jail while on the road, "Can you hold an extra passenger?"

"Why?" Bo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," said Rose smirking and placing a light kiss on Bo's lips, "I could provide some entertainment…"

Bo blinked a couple of times to clear his head, "I…uh… no."

Rose frowned as Bo turned and headed back towards his cousins, she made sure no one was watching and climbed into the backseat of the General.

"Jane did you see that?" Kylie whispered into the ear of the brunette in front of her, "Rose just climbed into that car."

"What is she doing?" Jane asked walking towards the car carrying her knapsack, she casually leaned against the car, and whispered harshly, "Rose what the hell are you doing?"

"Hitching a ride," Rose explained as she shuffled through Bo's duffle bag, "do you have a blanket I could use?"

"You're going to hide in the backseat?" Kylie asked in shock, "Rose get out right now before the driver comes back, or Dustin will freak!"

"Oh who cares?" Rose asked as she snatched Jane's bag and looked through it, she pulled out a black afghan and threw it over her shoulders, "anyway this guy is a better driver."

"How would you know?" Jane shot back, "he's a random old man who you don't know."

"He's Beauregard Duke," Rose hissed back ducking down and using the blanket to cover herself up, "now take your bag and go."

"Wait, you mean the NASCAR driver?" Kylie asked in awe, "Can I come too?"

"Of course not, now go before he sees you," Rose snapped as Jane took her bag and left.

"Rose, what are we supposed to tell Dustin?" Kylie asked frantically.

"Tell him I don't feel well, now go."

Kylie shrugged and turned to leave bumping into Luke's shoulder.

"Sorry," she grumbled as walked around him.

Luke climbed into the passenger side of the General and Bo hopped into the driver's seat.

"So who was that girl you were with?" Luke asked nudging Bo.

Bo rolled his eyes, "I don't know."

"I can not see you settling down and having a family," Coy added startling Bo who hadn't seen him standing outside the passenger's side.

"Hey," Bo began but Coy left and was climbing into Dixie.

"You do have to admit you have quite the reputation in Hazzard," Luke smirked, "you know Swamp Molly's niece is still saving herself for you."

"You have got to be kidding," Bo said as Rose felt the car move, it took all her willpower not to let out a small squeak of surprise.

Meanwhile back on the Kent farm, Martha, Clark and Lex were sitting in the kitchen.

"He just left?" Lex asked, "That doesn't seem like Mr. Kent…"

"We haven't heard from him," Clark sighed.

"You know Mrs. Kent, sometimes no news is good news," Lex tried to reassure, "look, I have a flight to Metropolis I need to catch and I will tell people to keep their eyes open for him."

"Well…" began Martha then leaned her head in her hands, "thank you Lex, this not knowing what's going on is driving me insane."

"No problem Mrs. Kent, I'm sure he's got a good reason," Lex replied as he left the house.

Clark gave his mother a hug as if to say "don't worry".

They sat in silence for a while, until Martha pulled the bracelet out of her pocket and showed it to Clark.

"I found this by the phone," she said, "I can't figure out who it belongs to."

Clark took the bracelet from his mom was held it up to the light.

"That's the General Lee," Clark pointed out and then flipped it over, "It belongs to someone named Daisy and from a guy name Bo."

"What would Bo be short for?" Martha asked, "and why would Daisy be at our house answering our phone?"

"Bo…Bo…" Clark repeated, that sounded familiar, where had he heard it before?

"General Lee?" Martha asked as it dawned on her what Clark had said earlier, "did you just give the car a name?"

"No," Clark explained, "it belongs to a racecar driver named…Beauregard! That's what Bo stands for, Bo Duke, Daisy must be his girlfriend or something…"

"Your father always did like cars," Martha laughed, "but…" she frowned, "if he met up with some friends, why did he say it was a family emergency?"

Clark shrugged, "Maybe they're distantly related, don't worry about it mom."

"It's in my nature to worry about your father," Martha smiled, "and you…did you finish your homework yet?"

Clark groaned and headed upstairs after handing the bracelet back to his mom.

It was a pretty quiet day for the Kents, not so much for the Dukes because Bo and Luke had had an eventful drive so far.

"Hang on Luke," Bo called swerving the car to the left.

"Bo, watch out for the…trees!" Luke called.

Bo quickly jerked the steering wheel to the left causing the car to go on two wheels.

"Yeehaw!" Luke and Bo cried as they slid through the trees.

Rose let out a shriek but neither Duke noticed.

The police car stopped and went to go around the trees giving Bo and Luke a few second lead, which you know is a good thing.

Bo set the car back down on four wheels and weaved through traffic, eventually the sound of sirens stopped and they just cruised in silence for about an hour.

"So why'd you leave?" Luke asked Bo curiously, he'd never asked it during all these years, but his curiosity was too much this time.

"I just wanted to go somewhere where my record wasn't haunting me, we're getting older Luke," Bo replied sighing, he'd expected the question to have come sooner, "I love our adventures when I come to visit, but I'm not sure I could do it full time anymore."

Luke nodded, "You know all of the Dukes haven't been as close since you left, I mean we rarely saw Coy and Vance in the first place and Daisy's got a job as a lab assistant in Atlanta, and I've been helping Cooter out a bit, taking odd jobs when the income is needed."

"So what happened?" Bo asked turning to his cousin, "I mean, why do we need 1,000,000.00 prize money all at once?"

"Rosco took over once Boss Hogg passed on," Luke explained, "as you know, but he's been after me to pay more and more for seriously ridiculous things to make up for stuff Boss took out of his paycheck."

"Such as?"

"The cop cars we wrecked when we were younger," Luke sighed as Bo laughed, "we don't need $1,000,000.00 mind you but he's asking for a lot more than I have saved up and we need it in 2 weeks."

"So what would you do, besides pay off the farm if…when we win," Bo replied turning back to the road, he knew Dixie wasn't too far behind them, but he couldn't see her in the rearview mirror.

"I was hoping that maybe…well, Vance was talking about moving back to Hazzard with his family, maybe build a small house on our land for them, Coy was thinking about the same thing, but you'd get quite a bit too, what would you do?"

Bo was about to reply when he heard someone sneeze, "Bless you," he and Luke said looking at each other.

"That wasn't you?" Luke asked, then looked in the backseat and poking the black bundle he hadn't remembered packing, to his surprise it moved.

Rose took the blanket off her head, "Hey," she said smiling at Luke.

Bo jumped up in surprise and caused the General to swerve all over the road before he got control of the vehicle again.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded in surprise.

"My name's Rose," she said sitting up, "that feels better," the long braid that had been in her hair had begun falling out in places making her hair have a frizzy look.

Bo glanced over his shoulder, "Didn't I tell you that you couldn't come?"

"Yeah," Rose replied taking her hair out of the braid and letting it fall around her shoulders, "but I did anyway."

"How long have you been back there?" Luke asked curiously.

"Since the start of the race," Rose replied putting her hair in a loose bun, "it's hot under that thing, I screamed when you went on two wheels, I'm amazed you didn't hear me."

Luke looked at Bo, "How did we miss that?"

Bo shrugged, "Maybe the yeehaws were a bit loud."

"Can I stay?" Rose asked hopefully then pouted, "Pretty Please?"

"You might as well," Bo replied, "we can hardly stop anywhere to let you off."

"Thank you Mr. Duke," Rose said smiling and giving him a hug from behind, she did the same with Luke.

"Call me Bo," Bo sighed, "this is my cousin Luke."

"I know who you are," Rose gasped pointing at Luke, "I didn't realize…both of you, aw this is going to be great!"

Luke gave a small wave, "How old are you anyway?"

"23," she replied yawning, "I'm not great at driving but I enjoy being in a race."

"Thrill seeker," Luke concluded.

"Exactly," Rose replied smiling, "and I can tell you that when you were out driving those police cars that was a big rush, I want to do it again."

Luke laughed, "I like this girl, Bo, try and get some sleep I'll take over driving for a while."

Bo was about to protest but Luke grabbed the steering wheel, so Bo climbed into the backseat.

"You take shotgun," Bo told Rose who climbed into the front seat, she was wearing shorts that looked as though they had come out of Daisy's closet, a long sleeved red shirt and beat up runners.

Bo laid down in the backseat and drifted off to sleep.

Rose watched another car pass them in the opposite direction, "So where are you from?"

"Small place called Hazzard, Georgia," Luke replied, "what about you?"

"Vancouver,"

"Where's that?"

"Oh, Canada," Rose explained, "I was born there I grew up in Los Angeles, I wish I lived in Hazzard, your conversations sounded so interesting."

"Trust me, they have crooked cops there, always after anyone with the last name Duke," Luke sighed, "this ol' cars has been through more than the average human is put through."

"Tell me," Rose insisted.

Back about a mile was Coy and Daisy.

"I don't know how you can stand jeeps," Coy said as he leaned back, "just find it weird not to have a top or doors on a car."

"Well Dixie isn't put through the same kind of abuse as the General," Daisy laughed, "so the doors that keep you inside aren't needed, anyway, we have seatbelts."

"No offence meant, I'm just saying," Coy replied holding his hands up.

"I don't know why the race started so late," Daisy remarked, "we didn't even leave till 5:00pm."

"The sponsor this year doesn't want the racers hurting other people, he figured that by starting later there would be fewer people on the road," Coy explained.

"Doesn't he realize that tomorrow we're just going to be driving just as long in just as much traffic?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe he's not the smartest person around…"

"If he's smart enough to be able to earn $1,000,000.00 and willing to give it away," added Daisy, "he's smart enough for me."

Coy shrugged and nodded off.


	3. Want to Blend in?

BEM: Sorry, this story has already been written and focuses mainly on the DoH, but there is more Smallville as you get later on into the story, I promise.

Mel: Yeah…

* * *

Back in the General Luke was telling Rose about all the adventures he and Bo had had in Hazzard.

"So wait you mean you ended up at your own wake?" Rose asked in disbelief, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, apparently Rosco thought we drowned," Luke laughed.

"So you mean…."Rose began but was cut off by police sirens, "shit…"

"Hey, I worked for NASCAR too," Luke pointed out as he sped up and veered the car to the right causing the police car to copy the movement, "if that's the way it's going to be."

Luke took the car into the opposite lane where there were cars going the other way.

Rose's eyes went wide and gripped onto her seat, "Do you know what your doing?"

"You came for a thrill, you're going to get one," Luke replied veering the car to avoid a pick up truck.

Rose just held on to her chair as Luke avoided about three more cars.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked waking up then looked out the back window, "Oh…"

He watched as the police car was taken out by the pick up.

"Sweet," Rose remarked as she heard the crash, "that's more like it!"

Luke looked back quickly.

"Keep your eyes on the dang road!" Bo snapped grabbing the steering wheel and moving the General back into the right lane as a semi passed where they used to be.

"Thanks," Luke said, "but I saw that…"

This pattern went of for a couple of days, ending up in a new city each morning, dodging the police cars and then leaving Luke to drive the "Night shift" while Bo drove during the day.

One day however Bo woke up to discover that the General Lee was stuck in a major traffic jam.

"Where are we?" Bo asked yawning, stretching and trying to flatten his hair.

"I think the sign said Metropolis," Luke said, "You want to take over so I can get some sleep?"

Bo climbed into the front seat while Luke climbed into the back. Rose was dozing in her seat. He smiled and looked at his watch, it was 7: 30am, no wonder there was so much traffic.

He leaned his head against his chair and looked over at the car beside him, it was a dark limo, with slightly tinted windows, but you could still who was inside if you looked carefully. He was younger than Bo expected, he was bald…

"Oh god," Bo snapped leaning farther into the back of his seat, "Luke you had to get stuck in traffic with Lex Luthor beside us."

"What?" Luke asked groggily.

"Never mind, go back to sleep," Bo replied wishing he could just melt into the seat.

He heard angry yells and honking at him.

"What's going on?" Rose asked shaking her head and slowly opening her eyes, "why are they mad?"

Bo thought for a minute, "the roof."

"What?"

"The confederate flag is painted on the roof," Bo concluded, "outside of the south it's considered a racist symbol."

Lex shook his head and looked at the orange car beside him, that car was asking for trouble with a paint job like that…wait that car had passed through Smallville not long ago.

Lex's eyes went wide as he saw Mr. Kent in the driver's seat arguing with a beautiful young woman.

"We couldn't exactly cover the roof," Bo snapped back.

"They're going to start throwing stuff at us," Rose yelled, "do something!"

Lex pulled out his cell phone, "Hey, Karl, I've got a job for you…"

The traffic began moving and Bo found himself letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when they reached the front of the line, but then the light decided to turn red.

"Screw it," he grumbled wrenching the car to the side and heading to the right causing cars to swerve to avoid them.

"About time," Rose laughed as the angry honks got louder and Bo headed towards a construction site.

A police car began chasing after them.

"Hey are we going to be on TV?" Rose asked putting on a dab on lip gloss.

"I hope not," Bo grumbled as he headed towards a construction site and sounding the Dixie horn causing the workers to dive out of the way as the General was launch off a ramp they'd been using transport the dry cement they didn't need anymore.

Rose hadn't been expecting this and braced her feet against the side of the car.

"Wha-hoo!" she called once she found her voice, Bo grinned at her as they landed in a parking lot for a nearby building.

The police had tried the same trick one of them making it to the parking lot but the front of the car was crumpled like a toy.

"Come on, I'll show you a real car chase," Bo laughed as the General bolted out of the parking lot and into a crowded street.

"What's that noise?" Vance asked as he drove around a truck trying to avoid the traffic, she looked beside her to see the General baring down on him.

Bo's eyes went wide as he saw Vance's car, he jerked to the right causing the car to end up right beside each other.

"Hi," Bo said gasping for breath.

"You got the cops after you?" Maria asked leaning out the window.

"Yes," replied Rose giddily.

"Us too, you want to lose them together?" Vance asked, "and who's that?"

"Let's go," Bo replied grinning and the cousins drove off causing two of the police cars to crash behind them.

Vance looked back smiling; it was good to have Bo back.

Back in Smallville Chloe watch the Kent's TV in awe.

"Clark, the General Lee is on TV!" she called and Clark bolted into the room with Martha not far behind.

Clark and Martha had agreed that the arrival of the General Lee probably had to do something with Jonathan's abrupt "family emergency."

The all watched as the orange car and a black one not far behind jumped over the traffic leaving a trail of crashes behind them and tire tracks where they landed and sped off.

"Have the drivers been identified yet?" a reporter asked.

"No, but it is believed ex- NASCAR driver Bo Duke is driving the orange car known as the General Lee," replied another voice.

"Oh my god," Martha gasped as the orange car barely avoided colliding with a bus, "why would Jonathan know such people?"

Clark hated to admit he'd been wondering the same thing and winced as two more cop cars collided.

"You have to admit they're talented drivers," Chloe remarked as the black car veered onto the sidewalk causing pedestrians to jump out of the way and one cops car to speed right by them.

"Yah, but why are they doing it?" Martha asked, "I just don't see the point, look at all the people they're endangering…" she was cut off by the phone which she immediately picked up, "Hello?"

"Martha? It's Lex," Lex said as another news helicopter flew overhead, "I have some news for you about Jonathan…"


	4. Don't Wear Orange

BEM: Thank you thank you for the lovely reviews, bit of a shorter chapter today, but don't worry, there's more where it came from

Mel: Our story is success!

BEM: Forgive us, we wrote this over the summer when we were bored at my Aunt's cottage we're just happy people actually like it

* * *

Chapter 4 (Don't wear Orange)

"What you do? What is it?"

"Turn the Metropolis news on," he said.

"We're watching it," Martha explained, "it's just a car chase, what about Jonathan?"

"He's driving the orange one," Lex replied.

"WHAT?" Martha exclaimed grabbing onto a table, "You have to be wrong, I mean, it's Jonathan…"

"I have a man who is going to double check for me, but I'm pretty sure it was him," Lex sighed, "I did a double take myself."

"Thank you Lex," Martha responded weakly putting the phone down and falling onto the couch.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Clark asked in alarm.

"Mrs. Kent?" Chloe asked, "what happened?"

"That was Lex, he found Jonathan," Martha replied staring at the TV screen.

"That's great," Chloe responded smiling, her smile faded when she saw Martha's expression, "where is he?"

"Metropolis," Martha replied shaking as the orange car went up on two wheels to fit through two parked cars, "oh god, please don't crash!"

Chloe looked back at the screen, you could almost see the wheels turning in her head "Mrs. Kent, is Mr. Kent in that car?"

"He's driving," Martha added lying down on the couch, "oh god Jonathan, what have you gone and done?"

"Dad can drive like that?" Clark asked in awe backing up and knocking a photo album onto the ground, "what's this?"

Martha looked over, "I've never seen it before. Must be your father's," she replied looking back at the screen.

"The Dukes of Hazzard," Chloe read, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that sounded like a gang name."

Martha's eyes went wide.

"But obviously it's talking about the Duke family from Hazzard, Georgia," Chloe finished to calm down Mrs. Kent, "why don't you go lay down? We'll watch the news for you."

Martha decided that was a good idea, this was a bit much for her, she made her way upstairs to her and Jonathan's bed.

"Maybe my dad knew them," Clark remarked as he opened the album to find a young Jonathan and another darker haired man staring back from behind bars, "okay…"

"The first time we got arrested," Chloe read then looked at Clark with wide eyes, "your father was arrested?"

"Apparently," Clark replied looking underneath it to find a picture of an older man talking to a police officer, "when Uncle Jessie got us on probation…uh…"

"Mr. Kent has a hidden past," Chloe remarked and she pointed to another picture with a police officer and a cute dog sitting on his lap, "Flash and his pet," she read.

The next picture was rather chubby and wearing an all white suit while smoking a cigar.

"Boss Hogg," Clark read, "this is weird, I mean…" he flipped past a few more pictures to find one of a slim woman in short denim shorts pecking his father on the cheek.

Chloe frowned as she turned the page; it had pictures of each person in the "Dukes of Hazzard" picture, but one their own, under Mr. Kent's picture it read "Beauregard."

"Clark, look," she said pointing to it, Clark's eyes went wide.

"Uh-oh, how am I going to explain this to my mom?" he asked biting his lower lip, "I don't know if she can take it."

"You're mom's a fairly strong person," Chloe pointed out, "I'm sure as soon as this sinks in she'll be wanting to head of Hazzard to check this out."

"Yeah," Clark sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Come on, your dad will be fine, he's been through a lot and has always pulled through," Chloe reassured patting Clark on the back, "whoa, look at that!"

A newswoman had come on the screen, "The strange cars appear to be participants in an illegal car race known as the Cannonball Run, this year starting in LA and ending in Atlanta, Georgia, the prize money rumored to equal a million dollars. Police have successfully caught two drivers participating in this race, however the orange car with the name "General Lee" painted on the side and the black one with "Black Tilly 2 painted on the side" continue to evade police," she held her hand to her ear, "and this just in, apparently a white jeep with an eagle on the hood and "Dixie" painted on the side has also joined the mix."

"Oy Vey," Chloe remarked, "an illegal race across the USA? No wonder your dad left the way he did."

"But why?" Clark asked, "I mean, why would he do something like that? It's not like he needs the money, unless…"

"There's something he hasn't told you," Chloe pointed out then looked back at the TV, "and there seems to be a lot he hasn't told you."

Clark nodded in reluctant agreement and he turned the photo album to the last filled page, and inside was the invitation to the Cannonball Run, a letter, and an envelope. Clark pulled the contents out and laid them out on the ground.

"Bo, Uncle Jessie's farm is in trouble. Dixie and General will come pick you up on June 4th for the race. With Love, Luke and Daisy" Chloe read as Clark examined the envelope.

"Look the return address is in Hazzard, Georgia," Clark said showing the envelope to Chloe.

"Maybe we should head to Hazzard," Chloe suggested, "apparently that's the…"base" of all this…whatever you want to call it."

Clark agreed, and decided to run the idea by his mother once she got up, which turned out to be only a half an hour later. She'd readily agreed, determined to figure out what was going on with her husband Jonathan Kent, if that's who he really was.

Couples of miles out of Metropolis, Vance, Maria, Luke, Rose, Daisy, Coy and Bo all were gathered around a lone gas station, Maria, Rose, and Daisy had gone in to buy some food for the Cannonballers while Bo tried to explain to Vance and Coy who Rose was and where she came from.

"She was hiding in the backseat," Bo tried to explain, "we didn't notice she was there until we were a few hours into the race and decided to just let her ride along, she hasn't been too much trouble, Luke loves telling her some of the adventures we had in Hazzard."

Vance laughed, "I can see why."

"Me too," Coy added.

"She thinks they're exciting," Luke defended trying to put on an innocent face.

Little did either of them know they were being watched, Karl, one of Lex's… "flunkies" was hiding not to far away with a camera, taking snapshots. He'd been told by Lex to get as many pictures of the drivers of those three cars, and he wasn't going to let him down and risk getting fired. As the Dukes and Rose who were in the convenience store/ gas station exited he continued to take photos and didn't stop.

"We got sandwiches, chips, water, bit a soup, coffee;" Maria checked off on an imaginary list, "let me think…did we need anything else?"

"Antacid?"

Maria smacked Luke in the arm and proceeded in handing out the food to everyone. The coffee was for Coy and Daisy considering it couldn't be resealed and they had the best chance of not jumping their car and spilling it all over the place. Vance transferred the soup into a thermos and took a bottle of water while Maria took a sandwich and began wondering if she wanted chips.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I've got to watch my figure."

"Aw, you got Vance to do that for yah," Coy joked throwing her a small bag of chips.

Rose smiled, they really seemed like a nice family to be around, and then she asked "who wanted the roast beef sandwich?"

"I'll take it," Luke offered, taking a bottle of water as well.

After Daisy, Coy, Vance and Maria had taken their share of the food Rose took the rest and plopped it into the backseat of the General Lee, opting to sit up front with Bo and Luke.

"Nice going Rose," Bo remarked taking a bite of the sandwich, "guess you are useful for something…"

Rose laughed and pecked him on the cheek, then turned and did the same to Luke, "This is the best trip ever!"

Bo shook his head and climbed into the General Lee through the driver's window, Rose was in the middle with Luke climbing in the passenger side window.

"Alright cuz' let's go with this thing," Luke said patting Bo's arm.

"Yee haw," was Bo's only response as he started up the engine and took off followed closely by Dixie and Black Tilly 2.


	5. Click Click

Mel: Sorry the story shifts ahead so much

BEM: Writing car chases is hard for me…

* * *

Karl watch the group of cars speed off and pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing Lex's number, "Hey, Mr. Luthor, I got the pictures you wanted."

The next day Lex flew back to Smallville his only luggage being a manila envelope filled with developed pictures, ones he personally found quite shocking. When he thought he saw Mr. Kent driving that car, he could have sworn he was seeing things, but these pictures proved he wasn't, there he was, plain as day, climbing into the driver's seat of that orange car, and it was bothering him. He arrived at the Kent farm to discover Martha was loading up a pick up truck with suitcases.

"Mrs. Kent," he called jogging over to her.

"Lex?" Martha asked curiously, "I thought you were gone for at least a week."

"I am, I just came back to deliver these," Lex said handing her the folder, "I had one of my associates take a few pictures, just to make sure."

Martha ripped the top off the envelope, not caring that it wasn't even sealed, she pulled out a huge pile of photos, each one had Jonathan in it. One had him leaning against the orange car talking to three other men, they were obviously laughing about something, and another had him climbing in through the window of the orange car into the driver's seat. But the one she was most shocked about had a young blonde woman kissing him on the cheek while he was eating as sandwich.

"Oh that can't be Daisy," Martha groaned, Clark and Chloe had not yet showed her the photo album picture of Daisy so she had no idea what Daisy actually looked like.

"Look Mrs. Kent, I just came back to give you these,"

"Thank you Lex," Martha sighed.

"Uh, may I ask where you're going?"

"We're heading off to a place called Hazzard County; we think Jonathan may end up there, we're taking a plane to Atlanta and then renting a car."

"Well, call me if there's anything I can do."

Lex turned and left while Martha just flipped through the pictures over and over, now she really needed to get to Hazzard, and fast.

A few days later the Dukes stood at the end of the Cannonball Run, staring at the sponsor (Mr. Wentworth Armstrong) in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Maria asked in disbelief, "I've been street racing since I got my license, I've never, ever…"

"A three way tie?" Coy finished shaking his head, "wow…"

"I guess you could split the prize money," Mr. Armstrong suggested handing the briefcase of money to Bo, "that's all I can suggest, you all came raring through the finish line, exact same time."

"You gotta admit, we Dukes do share fair and square," Luke laughed.

"But who cares?" Daisy asked as she broke into a huge grin, "A Duke still gets the money! We won. We get to keep the farm!"

She threw her arms around Coy while the other Dukes celebrated with a round of yee-haws and yahoos.

"Well congratulations," Mr. Armstrong said as he climbed into his car, "now I've got to go and I think you should too."

As if on cue police sirens filled the air and the Duke's sprang into action, Bo threw the briefcase into the backseat of Black Tilly 2 because it was the closest car and bolted back to the General Lee sliding over the hood to get to the driver's seat. Luke hopped into the passenger side and they began to speed off.

"Hey!" Rose called, "Wait for me!"

She dived in through the passenger side window getting halfway in and Luke pulled her in the rest of the way.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

Rose just nodded and worked on getting untangled from Luke, just as the police cars came into view.

"Hey, Luke, you think the CB will still work?"

Luke nodded.

Bo picked up the end and was about to speak into it but stopped, "Does Maria have a code name?"

"Rebel Racer, Vance made sure to equip the car with a CB, mainly for when he came to visit"

"Seriously?" Bo asked raising an eyebrow, "alright then, this is Lost Sheep 2 to Rebel Racer and Country Cousin, Rebel Racer, Country Cousin, any you got your ears on?"

"Lost Sheep 2 this is Rebel Racer, go ahead."

"Read you loud and clear Lost Sheep 2, go ahead."

"That is a lot of police cars, I think the best thing to do is split up and take three different routes to Chickasaw, we can meet up in Hazzard," Bo explained.

"Sounds like a good idea, but we should probably meet at the bank, we've only got a few hours before that money is due and it's going to take a while to get there," Daisy pointed out.

"Lost Sheep 3 and I are on it," Maria said as Black Tilly 2 sped up, "we'll take Jackson Rd, I'm gone."

"We'll just to straight till we hit it, and Country Cousin, you can take Rosendale."

"10-4 Lost Sheep 2, we're gone,"

Each car veered off in a different direction with a police car following each.

"Luke, do you have any bow and arrows?" Bo asked swerving to avoid a collision with another car.

"Just normal ones, I gave one of the bows and the dyno arrows to Vance and Maria,"

"Then can you take care of that police car please?" Bo asked as Rose reached behind her and after digging through a few old food wrappers produced three arrows and a bow.

"I'm goin'," Luke sighed maneuvering himself so he was sitting on the window ledge of the General, he aimed the bow and arrow at the front right tire of the police car and fired.

It hit the mark and blew out the tire causing it to swerve and hit a streetlight.

"Nice shot," Rose gasped in awe, as Luke slid back into his seat, "um, why do you have bows and arrows in that backseat anyway?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other, "Long story," the replied simultaneously.

"Bo keep your eyes on the dang road!" Luke hollered, Bo looked up and saw a truck baring down on them, he veered to the right and narrowly avoided a collision.

"I saw that," Bo replied grinning mischievously after the shock had worn off, "really."

"A likely story," Luke shot back jokingly.

Coy and Daisy were currently having the same problem with police, but weren't luck enough to have any bows or arrows on them. Coy was driving while Daisy searched through their bags for something to use, she pulled a cloth sack out of Coy's bag and glanced inside.

"Now sugah, why on Earth do you have a bag of nails in here?"

Coy shrugged, "Cannonball Run isn't normally a fair race, but we were so good we never ran into any of that trouble, thought I'd be prepared incase we did though."

"Smart thinking honey," Said Daisy taking a handful of nails and scattering them behind Dixie, the tires on the police car blew out forcing them to stop and allowing Coy and Daisy to lose them easily.

Last was Vance and Maria.

"What are we going to do?" Vance asked driving through a ditch, forcing the police car to follow above them on the road.

"What are you asking me for?" Maria asked, "aren't you the one who normally makes the plans?"

"Not since I married you sweetheart,"

Maria rolled her eyes, "Well, we got the bow and a few dynamite arrows that Luke lent to us for the race, shall we use those?"

Vance nodded, "Good idea sugah."

"Not the time to try and sweet talk me," Maria grumbled shuffling through the back seat, after a few minutes she found them, " I got 'em!"

"Great now fire them."

Maria stared at Vance like he'd grown another head, "Excuse me? Have you lost your mind? I can drive a car really well, but have you forgotten I can't aim?"

"Maria, they blow up, your aim doesn't have to be perfect, now come on," Vance found a piece of land that slanted upwards and used it to drive up onto the road in front of the police car.

"But-"

"Just fire the dang thing!"

"You're death wish," Maria grumbled hooking the arrow into the bow and then trying to aim it at the police car, she let it go and it hit the ground right in front of the car, causing it to go into the ditch they'd just gotten out of, but the police car was trashed.

"Holy sh-"

"Nice shot honey," Vance congratulated patting his wife on the shoulder, "now come on, let's go meet up with the others in Hazzard, we got a farm to save."


	6. Men will be boys

They drove for a few hours and all the Dukes were just driving into town when Luke noticed…they hadn't been chased, at all, by any police cars in Hazzard County.

"That's strange," he remarked a wave of uneasiness falling over him.

Meanwhile, Martha, Clark and Chloe (who had come along because she wanted to get "the scoop") had just arrived in Hazzard and were walking around the town square.

"This is a small place," Chloe remarked, "so how do we go about finding out where Mr. Kent is?"

"We could just ask," Clark suggested, "I mean in a small town like this, with an apparently big name racecar driver, they must know where he would most likely go."

"Racecar driver," Martha grunted, "when I get my hands on him…oooh, he's got a lot of explaining to do."

"Don't think I want to be around when she tears into him," Chloe sighed, "hey look, there's a police station over there."

She pointing to a building that stood out a bit from the rest, with two patrol cars parked in front of it.

"Let's go," sighed Martha, "sooner we deal with this the sooner I'll start sleeping better."

They entered the police station to hear three people arguing.

"Enos! Cletus! Why aren't you out there catching people in speed traps?" Rosco snapped, "What about them Dukes? They should have run up a small fortune by now!"

"That's just it, the Dukes ain't been around for about 2 weeks now," Cletus tried to explain, but Rosco cut him off.

"Now what can I do for you three?" Rosco asked Clark, Martha and Chloe as he noticed them in the doorway.

"We were just looking for someone," Martha said, "A Bo Duke; do you know where we can find him?"

"Oh geez, Bo Duke hasn't lived here for years," Enos began, "comes back for a visit every year, but missed it this year-"

"Oh hush Enos, now Ms, may I ask how you're involved with those…those…ruffians?" Rosco demanded.

"We're just looking for him for… an interview," Chloe interrupted, "Yeah, that's it."

"Geez, well Cooter at the Garage might know if he's in town," Cletus said, "but we haven't seen any of them Dukes for at least 2 weeks now."

"Good thing too," Rosco laughed, "if they don't get to the bank before 3:30pm sharp I finally get the Duke farm, coo coo, now Enos, Cletus, get out there incase some of them Dukes some how end up with the money!""

Enos and Cletus left to go find the Dukes they didn't believe were out there while Martha, Clark, and Chloe stared at Rosco in disbelief.

"You're going to try and make sure they can't pay?" Clark asked, "that's cheating."

"Well I can do whatever I want," Rosco said, "jeejee I gotta go tell Flash Jr."

He hurried away and the Smallville Trio decided to check out Cooter to see if he could be anymore helpful.

"That could explain why Mr. Kent needed a lot of money and fast," Chloe pointed out, "he was trying to save the farm here."

Martha nodded, "Oh Jonathan," she sighed shaking her head, "he'd do anything for his family."

Clark smiled, "Now that sounds like my dad, come on, let's go see this Cooter fellow."

They walked over to the garage and saw one man with a trucker hat working on an old pick up truck.

"Um, excuse me?"

Cooter looked up at them, "Something I can do for you folks?"

"Are you Cooter?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Yup, that's me Cooter Davenport, 'fraid I don't know you though."

"Well, Mr. Davenport, my name's Martha, and I'm looking for Bo Duke, do you know where his is?" Martha inquired.

"Well, geez, Bo ain't lived here for a long time, moved to Kansas, little place called Smallville I think, I can give you a forwarding address if you'd like," Cooter replied, but Martha shook her head.

"I know, I'm his wife," she sighed, and Cooter's mouth dropped open.

"When wee, he's gone and done it, Bo Duke settled down, never thought I'd see the day," Cooter laughed, "nice to meet yeah, I'd shake your hand, but mine are dirty, how is old Bo anyway?"

"He left a bit mysteriously a few weeks ago and we haven't been able to contact him, he got a letter from Hazzard, next day disappeared saying it was a family emergency," Clark explained.

"And who are these kids?" Cooter asked.

"This is my son Clark and his friend Chloe,"

"And a kid, boy, oh, boy, wait till Luke and Daisy hear about this," Cooter laughed again then went serious, "got a letter and took off hmm? Well Luke was talkin' about entering the Cannonball Run to get some money to pay for the farm, may have called old Bo to be his driving partner."

"Who exactly is Daisy?" Martha asked abruptly, "I mean I keep hearing her name but…"

"Oh that's his cousin," Cooter replied, "Dukes got lot o cousins, there's Luke, Coy, Vance, Bo and Daisy."

Martha wiped her forehead, "Good, um, if Bo was to be in town, where would he be?"

"Well let's see, it's about 3:10pm, so I'd say any minute you'll see three cars hurrying to that bank, chased by 2 cop cars, he'll most likely be in the orange one if not it'll be he cousin Luke," Cooter observed.

"Sounds like you know the Dukes quite well," Chloe stated.

"Best friends a man could have, and I know 'em almost too well" Cooter said smiling looking at the clock on the wall, "now watch this, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

The General Lee's horn was heard just before a loud thunk as it landed not too far from the garage, a police car soon followed, but not making as quite a nice landing, the front end crumpled blowing out both front tires in the process.

"Nice one Bo," Luke congratulated, "now come on, we need to make sure Maria gets to that bank on time."

Black Tilly 2 swerved to avoid crashing into a tree and stopped as Maria jumped out carrying the briefcase, then it sped up as Enos's police car came after him.

"There she goes," Rose remarked looking past Luke to see Maria jump out of the way of Enos's car.

"Bo, I'm going to go check on Cletus," Luke said hopping out the window, Rose followed, saying she needed to stretch her legs after all that time in a car.

Maria dashed towards the bank and disappeared inside its' doors.

"Hope that's the end of that," Bo groaned, "I'm getting to old for this."

"You have no idea."

Bo whipped his head around to see Martha standing outside the passenger window, looking in at him.

"Martha?" he asked in horror, then added sheepishly "Um…howdy?"

Chapter 7 ( Cracking)

"Hi Jonathan, or should I say Beauregard?" Martha asked, "can I come in?"

"You have to get in through the window, here, I'll come out," Bo got out of the General, "so you figured it out huh?"

"Actually Chloe and Clark did," Martha sighed, "Jonathan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Martha, in Hazzard, the law's crooked, especially if you're a Duke, I have a police record a mile long for stuff I mostly didn't do, I just wanted to get away from it, settle down, have a family, I just…I wanted to be a role model if I had children, I just didn't want to be known only as an outlaw, no matter where I went, so I adopted a new life as Jonathan Kent, I come back here every year for a visit," he paused to let this sink in, "A few weeks ago, I got a letter from Luke and Daisy, two of my cousins, Uncle Jesse's farm was in trouble, Rosco was making us pay for police cars that were wrecked when they were chasing us, it was a real high price, Luke didn't have enough money so decided to enter this Cannonball Run to get the money, and we won."

"Oh Jonathan…"

"Martha I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just, this is a totally different part of my life, one I was hoping to keep separate from you and Clark, and people would recognized Bo Duke as a racecar driver, I'd never escape so I've just lived under the name Jonathan Kent for a long time. "

Martha hugged her husband, "You know, this I don't mind, but you running off like that, being so vague, I was terrified, I don't care if you're out driving cars, I just want to know when I should start worrying."

Bo patted his wife on the back and looked down at her, "And I know it was a very foolish thing to do, I won't do it again and I promise, if I want to go race cars, you'll be the first to know."

Martha smiled and kissed Jonathan…Bo…whoever, and he knew he was at least partially forgiving.

"I'll go tell Clark," Bo sighed, but Martha stopped him, "I'll tell him, you go talk to your cousins, okay?"

Bo nodded and went off in separate directions. After explaining the situation to both sides everything made a lot more sense to each side of the family and Daisy invited everyone (including Cooter) back to the farm for supper, providing Maria had gotten there in time.

At that moment Maria came running out of the bank smiling, holding the briefcase that had the extra cash in it "We just made it."

"In true Dukes fashion," Coy laughed.

Rose wrinkled up her nose, "Uh-oh," she said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I just realized I have no way to get back to California," she sighed, "I don't even really want to, you guys have such amazing lives,"

"Some of the time," Luke pointed out.

"Well, Maria and I were planning on using our part of the money to put up a second little house on Uncle Jesse's farmland, so I could move back here with my family," Vance remarked, "hey, Coy, weren't you thinking of doing the same thing?"

Coy nodded, then smiled, "Oh I get it, well I'll admit I don't know you too well Rose, but if you want you could move in with me after the place is built, stay around here long enough you might change your mind about not wanting to go back to California."

Rose smiled, "Really?" she asked excitedly, "You'd do that?"

"Well I got to get to know you a bit better first…"

"Hi," she said excitedly leading Coy off in a different direction, "My name's Rose…"

The other Dukes laughed.

"Come on, let's get back to the farm," Luke said smiling and turning to leave but was stopped by Chloe.

"Are you Luke Duke?" she asked determined to get something from him.

"Yes I am."

She smiled "Can I get an interview?"

"Sure thing," he laughed, "Come on, you can ride with Bo and me, we'll give you an interview you won't forget."

Bo smiled, "Now I don't know Luke, poor Chloe might end up with white hair with you driving."

"Hey, I'm just as good as you if not better!"

"You want to test that?"

Martha rolled her eyes, "Men will be boys," she grumbled, "come on Clark, if Chloe wants to ride with them she can, but I'd prefer if you stayed in one piece."

The all drove off to the Duke farm and it appeared to be the happiest ending there could be to a story like this. But then again there always is a happy ending, in a place called Hazzard...

* * *

BEM: Is it the end? Well that's up to the readers, do you think we should write a sequel?

Mel: Review and let us know


End file.
